Michael Jackson
Why not michael Jackson on smash ulimate This is the moves I imagine he will have Attacks: When you press A, Michael Will Spin around while jumping Billie Jean: If you press A + B + Start the Player's Opponent Will instantly Moonwalk but it doesn't make them look tall with their arms and legs stretched out Instead, It will use an Alt model of the Opponent, When the Opponent Spins They will Launch off the level. Glove Glow: When your opponent playing on an game pad if you press Start + X + Left trangle Michael's Glove will Be thrown at the player when it hots the player the Gamepad Screen turns White for 10 seconds giving you an chance to attack. Smooth Criminal: If your playing on PC there will be an File for Michael's Beta Sounds and models When you put it in the "game" file there will be an hidden screen to change Michaels Outfit But the attack, When type in "ANNIEAREYOUOK" Cheat code The game will restart but the main menu is in an Windows 95 style with an folder named "Smooth Criminal.heehee" The cursor will automatically open it it will return to the Stage with the same positions where the chartacers but when you move you will do the lean with the opponent coping the lean then an black and white filter then time freezes but on Gamepad: The time stop will delete all the Model elements making it hard to fight, then michael spins around and does the leg stand (from the MJJ productions logo) Then you will hear an "WOO!" echoing in Beta. Stages: Remember The Time: It is an beautiful stage it has an realistic model of eddie murphy, And if you MJ you will turn instantly to the Remember the time MJ but its skin color is his normal skin color before he got his Viltigo. Smooth Criminal (Beta): It was in Beta so it never made it, so theres only sprites and models, Theres an place holder sprite of an Microphone and an Model of 2D Michael from MJ moonwalker for genesis, And all of it is just sprites for the windows. Billie Jean: Its not the best the Developer Just used an Picture to 3D tool to create it. This is it: There is the this is it stage the elements are if you hit an dancer they will grab you and throw you to the forth wall, If Your playing as MJ and hit and dancer the music stops and the Dancer does nothing then for an awkward 20 seconds you'll hear Mario say: "Okie Dokie, Lets start again." Then the music starts over again Heaven: If you beat Super Smash Bros As MJ you will get an graphic scene of Michael in the hospital with an Life support and oxogen chamber with the credits rolling and when the creidts are done Michael goes flatline but there is an sound where you can hear an beep meaning it was his last heartbeat then you will do an Final Battle with Wade Robinson who lied on him Then when your done An whole slide show of famous pets and people who died show up MJ will show up first then Mimsie will show up second and others. after its done. Your Switch will get an new Start up Named "Thank You." With an slow motion of every Michael Jackson's spin with Human Nature playing in the background with the All the chartacers singing the whole song but its 1 min start up so its not bad